


ice cream

by hhhobi (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Hair Kink, M/M, Protective Connor, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hhhobi
Summary: connor murphy can be a good boyfriend. sometimes.*under editing!!*





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild tw for vomit!! 
> 
> am i a sucker for sickfics? yes.  
> am i a sucker for soft connor? yes.
> 
> thanks so much to my friend nik who literally gave me this idea and i put it into words. love you!!

evan woke up and immediately decided that he felt like hell. no, correction, he had died and _this_  is what hell felt like. his head ached and was hot to the touch. his bones felt heavy, like they'd been turned into water or jelly and they wouldn't support his weight whatsoever. every time he moved, even an inch, waves of nausea shot through his skull like an arrow hitting a target; sharp and abrupt. 

 

so, yeah. evan assumed he had died and gone to hell. 

 

this theory was disproven as evan stumbled in a zombie like fashion into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and putting his achingly hot head in his hands. heidi, clearly noticing the abnormal behaviour of her son, sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "honey, what's the matter?" she asked quietly, concern lacing her tone. evan, deciding that speaking could possibly trigger his nausea to reach maximum, merely grunted in response and pointed to his forehead. heidi placed the palm of her hand against it, and immediately retracted it when she felt it heat up a considerable amount. "evan, honey, you have a fever, go back to bed and rest, i'll bring you some meds."

 

but evan had other plans. he had to present a group project with a jared that day, and he also had a biology exam that he'd spent so long studying for, he was not going to miss it because of a stupid fever. "n-no mom." he paused, taken aback by how gravelly his voice sounded. "i'm fine, really, i can't miss this biology exam. plus, i don't want you missing work to take care of me." this was true. his mom worked so hard to keep a roof over evan's head and provide him with what he needed, he couldn't let one bout of sickness ruin that. "well, honey, if you're sure. but be sure to call me if you want me to pick you up. oh and take these-" she gestured to a bottle of ibuprofen on the counter,"they'll help. I'll see you later sweetie." she said, ruffling his hair, grabbing her keys and closing the door behind her.

 

the pain was subsiding slightly, and his head felt a little bit better than half an hour ago, so evan walked up the stairs into his room and began to dress himself, then brush his teeth, pack his bag, swallow two pills, skip breakfast because he didn't want to make the already present nausea any worse, use the bathroom and finally leave his house. the cold air hit him like a slap in the face. yep, he was definitely sick, everything felt slightly too exaggerated and out of focus, but he had to stick through it.

 

first period was pretty bad. evan spent half of it focusing on not throwing up all over his english textbook  because he couldn't bring himself to ask the teacher if he could be excused, and didn't really want to deal with the embarrassment of puking while his english teacher recited an extract from _fahrenheit 451_ _._ he had second period with jared and zoe. all jared had said to him was, "wow, dude, you look like hell, why the fuck are you even here today?" to which evan had just shrugged and avoided eye contact. zoe, on the other hand, just stared at him, probably wondering the same as what jared had had the nerve to say aloud. 

 

it was when the biology exam rolled around that everything began to go to shit. connor was in that class with him, and he knew that his boyfriend was concerned about him; he had given him that worried look that only evan understood the meaning of. halfway through question three, evan felt a familiar churning in his stomach, his head felt dizzy and he began to breathe quicker; he was going to throw up. panic flooded his senses, and he could only think of one thing;  _he had to get out of there._  without asking to be excused, he bolted to the nearest bathroom and barely made it in time before he was vomiting violently, the sharp, sour sting filling his nose and his eyes watering. he continued to retch until there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, until he was just coughing and gasping for air. at some point, he felt a hand begin to rub his back in soothing circles, and he knew it was connor, because who else would it be? certainly not jared fucking kleinman. 

 

"shhhhh, evan, It'll be okay, just breathe, in and out." connor tried to control evan's uneven and rapidly paced breathing as he helped the shorter boy stand up and make his way over to the sink. evan proceeded to rinse the sour taste of vomit out of his mouth, and rub his eyes so he could at least see what he was doing. he just felt so tired; all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, and connor's warmth was making his eyelids droop. connor seemed to take a hint and scooped evan up bridal-style into his arms, carrying him effortlessly towards reception. He lay evan down across the soft chairs in the small office and went up to speak to the receptionist. recounting the events of the past half an hour, connor managed to convince the lady to let him take evan home; she hadn't been convinced until connor gestured towards evan who was fast asleep in seconds, only re-awakening when he was picked up by his boyfriend and carried out of the school gates, all the way to connor's car.

 

the soft hum of the radio and the june warmth sent evan to sleep once again, his head leaning heavily on connor's shoulder, not that connor could say he minded, it was rather pleasant. next thing he knew, he was lying on his couch, wrapped in several layers of fluffy blankets, whole body pressed firmly against his boyfriend's, who was currently watching reruns of brooklyn nine-nine and eating a bowl of reese's ice cream, also known as the best ice cream to grace the earth. noticing evan's shifting, connor began to stroke his hair rhythmically. "so, how're you feeling?" how was he feeling? his head still ached and he still felt like throwing up, but he was a little less tired than before. "better, but i still feel like puking and my head hurts." the blond whined. "you still feel sick?"

 

evan nodded his head in response, the abrupt movement sending sharp needles of pain through his head.

 

"okay, lemme take your temperature-" the taller boy stood up from his comfortable position on the sofa and returned a few moments later carrying a thermometer. the glass was cool in his mouth, and as soon as connor pulled it away from him, he felt hot again. connor's brow furrowed. "jesus, evan, you're 102 degrees, no wonder you feel like shit." connor produced two small pills from his pocket, evan recognised them, they were aspirin, and a chilled bottle of water from the table next to him. "here, take these and drink this." the brunette said, pushing them into evan's sweaty palms. evan swallowed the pills obediently, but ardently refused to drink the water, fearing it would cause him to vomit again.

 

"evan hansen, i not going to stop staring at you until you drink at least half of that water."

 

so evan did, and it made him feel slightly better. He snuggled closer into connor, his warm heat radiating off his body, making evan feel comfortable and safe. he drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour, the quiet hum of the television and the soothing motion of his hair being stroked was making him feel really drowsy. suddenly, completely out of nowhere, waves of nausea began to wash over him and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. "evan, wha-" connor was cut off by his boyfriend throwing up the contents of his stomach for the second time today, all over the hardwood floor of his living room.

 

his breath was coming out in short gasps and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead. when the worst was over, connor carried his sick boyfriend into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stood there while evan undressed himself and stepped into the flow of warm water. he then took this opportunity to clear up the mess the shorter boy had made, finishing up just as evan walked into the room, clad in plaid pyjama pants and an oversized sweater. jesus christ, he looked adorable.

 

"how do you feel now?" connor said, ignoring the pale pink blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks. 

 

"ugh." evan responded, groaning being the only way to describe how bad he felt.

 

connor stifled a giggle and was rewarded by a pillow being thrown at his head. "connor, i'm basically dying, stop laughing." evan whimpered before plonking himself down on the sofa and curling up into a ball. connor had other ideas. he pulled the blond onto his lap and wrapped a fluffy grey blanket around the pair of them. evan was radiating heat, but to get the fever to break, connor knew he had to be warm. he slid his slender hands up underneath evan's shirt, evan involuntarily squeaked at the cold skin against his own, and began to rub in soothing circles over evan's sightly chubby stomach. evan sighed in pleasure, suddenly he felt a lot better. maybe it was the attention he was getting from connor? they hadn't done anything this domestic in ages.

 

"i don't think you know how badly i want to kiss you right now," connor mumbled against evan's neck. it was true, seeing evan so vulnerable and innocent made connor instantly want to protect him, hug him, kiss him until he was forced to stop. "but i'd rather not get sick."

 

"hmph, you'd pick not getting sick over kissing me?" evan pouted, looking directly into connor's eyes, batting his lashes at full velocity. "well, maybe not..." connor whispered as his desire to kiss the boy in front of him became too strong and he gave in. evan's lips were warm and dry, but still pleasant to kiss, and connor decided that he didn't really want to stop kissing them. it was soft and sweet, nothing too forceful that evan couldn't handle; connor was careful to be gentle with him. they pulled apart and evan decided to lay horizontally across the sofa, head resting in connor's lap, connor stroking his hair gently. grabbing the remote off the table next to him, connor continued to watch the episode of brookyln nine-nine he left off on, while evan drifted off to sleep for the third time that day, his boyfriend's warmth comforting him as he slept.

 

connor really was a great boyfriend. maybe he didn't look it on the outside, but _damn_ , connor knew just how to take care of evan, and evan was glad that his boyfriend knew him so well. the last thing he heard as he fell asleep was connor whsipering, "i love you evan." and boy, did evan wish he could say it back, but instead, he said it in his head. 

 

_i love you too, connor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protectivé and sóft connor murphy outsold.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos greatly appreciated. love you guys xox


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor faces the consequences of kissing his sick boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, i came back with another chapter, that’s normally unheard of for me lmfao. 
> 
> i got bored in class and drafted this in the back of my book next to a paragraph about how to ask for food in spanish. 
> 
> enjoy, hoes

connor woke up drenched in sweat. his back was sore and it took him ages to figure out why in his delirious state; he wasn’t in his own bed. rolling over, he came face to face with one evan hansen, sound asleep next to him. it also took him a while to figure out why he was in bed with his boyfriend on a wednesday morning. 

 

they never had sex on weekdays; that was a rule established by evan, much to connor’s distaste, so that wasn’t the reason. he retraced his steps in his mind until he finally remembered. evan got sick and connor stayed to look after him. sick. now that he thought about it, connor didn’t feel that great himself. his head ached and he felt dizzy, like even the slightest movement would cause him to spiral downwards. 

 

but of course it was all in his head, because connor murphy never got sick. it just never happened. the last time connor had been sick was in third grade when connor had caught a cold from a girl because she coughed in his face. so yeah, it just never happened. 

 

he paused to look at the clock on evan’s bedside table; 6:31am. the time they were supposed to get up for school. he cast a glance at the boy sleeping next to him. he looked so much better than yesterday; his cheeks were no longer red and hot to the touch, his face had returned to it’s original, untanned self and he was breathing at a normal pace. it would probably be a good idea to wake him up. 

 

“evan, it’s time to get up you lazy blob.” connor said, shaking his boyfriend vigorously, not taking into account how gravelly his voice sounded. the blond groaned and writhed around for a while, considering whether or not to leave the warm cocoon of blankets, ultimately deciding that he’d be late for school if he didn’t get up. 

connor felt evan roll over, and was met with pale blue eyes staring back at his own. evan smiled gently. “con, i just wanted to say thank you so much for taking time to look after me yesterday, i know how much of a pain i can be-“ connor cut him off by waving a hand at him dismissively. “ev, it’s fine. i’m your boyfriend and that’s what boyfriends are for, they look after each other.” connor said weakly, his head radiating off his cheeks. evan frowned, his brow furrowing. “connor, are you sure you’re okay?”

”i’m fine, i’m fine, i never get sick.” connor replied firmly, hoping that if he said it enough times, it could come true. unconvinced, evan rolled off the bed, and connor watched him retrieve a thermometer from his dresser. connor put up a fight, but ultimately, evan managed to shove the lukewarm piece of glass into his mouth. after thirty seconds, he felt the glass leave his mouth and his eyes shifted up to evan, who looked concerned. “connor, you’re burning up.” evan turned the thermometer to connor, displaying a temperature of 104 F.

connor audibly groaned and collapsed backwards into the pillows on evan’s bed. “okay, maybe i am sick, but how?” he whined. evan stared at him, dumbfounded. “do you not remember yesterday? you kissed me when i was sick you dumb fuck.” evan snickered. connor threw a pillow at his head. “well, i guess since you took time to look after me yesterday, i can do the same for you.” 

evan began to tuck his boyfriend into his bed and then left the room for a couple of minutes, before he returned, laden with supplies. in one arm, he carried a cold bottle of water and a box of aspirin, and in the other; a laptop and some wet flannels. connor sighed. “ev, i appreciate the effort but i’m fine.” connor immediately retracted that statement after a wave of dizziness shot through him like bullets.

evan had connor take the aspirin and he placed the wet flannel across his forehead. then, he slid into the covers with his boyfriend, set up his laptop and snuggled under. “con, is it just your head that’s bad or do you feel nauseous too?” he asked.

”just my head.” connor mumbled, falling in and out of consciousness as sleep began to pull him under. evan took this opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. connor, comforted by the warmth, nuzzled his head into evan’s neck as he drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

———

it was a few hours until connor woke, but it felt like an eternity. he sat himself up and rubbed his barely functioning eyes, accidentally prodding evan in the process. “morning sunshine,” evan said softly, noticing how much better connor looked after just a bit of sleep. he placed a hand against connor’s forehead. “how do you feel?” 

“well, seeing as i felt half dead this morning, i’d say i feel around thirty percent dead right now; an improvement.” evan smiled, connor always managed to implement dark humour into everything. “well mr. seventy percent alive, how about we go and get popsicles because your boyfriend really wants one.” evan began to drag connor out from under the covers and down to the freezer, where he picked a strawberry popsicle and connor picked grape. neither could be bothered to go back upstairs, so the pair at on the couch, connor in evan’s lap, and evan playing with connor’s hair.

”hey ev, why don’t you braid it?” connor suggested. “it will make me feel better.” evan blushed and silently began to braid the soft strands of connor’s hair into a delicate plait that ran down the side of his head. the combination of the faint hum of the radio and the soothing motions of evan stroking his hair made connor drowsy, and before he knew it, he was asleep, wrapped tightly in the arms of his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we reached the end again 
> 
> thanks for reading, love you xo


End file.
